


The Imitation Zone art

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	The Imitation Zone art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Imitation Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



[](http://s755.beta.photobucket.com/user/phantomflasher/media/Art/aujason.jpg.html)


End file.
